


Долина

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Series: Challenge [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Долина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Эрик не знает, сколько он уже идет, не знает, когда дойдет до конца дороги, и есть ли вообще этот самый конец? Вокруг все время только безграничные зеленые поля – раздражающе яркие, да голые остовы деревьев и белое небо. Оно совсем близко, кажется, протяни руку – и сможешь дотронуться. Оно окутывает края полей нежным туманом, пряча линию горизонта, и Эрик думает, что, если этот мир встряхнуть, с неба обязательно посыплются блестки, как в дурацких рождественских шарах.

Тихо, и иногда Эрик забывает, что может услышать звук собственного дыхания. В такие моменты сердце останавливается от страха, словно Эрик уже умер. Но нет – руки все еще теплые, а в голове все так же бродят мысли. И страх отступает в тень его разума, позволяя двигаться дальше.

Кажется, пейзаж все-таки меняется – Эрик будто поднимается в горы, а однажды ему встречается ручей, такой же ненастоящий, как и все вокруг. Но он не хочет пить, даже усталости не чувствует. А еще Эрику страшно, что он не отразится в воде, поэтому он обходит ручей по большой дуге. Не останавливается.

Он смутно понимает – нельзя. Стоит только прекратить это бесконечное движение – и случится нечто ужасное, и тогда Эрик думает, что смысл не в том, чтобы куда-то прийти, а в самом движении. Но и движение кажется ему бессмысленным.

Память спрятана где-то в глубине его личности. Эрик не помнит ничего, кроме своего имени и чьих-то голубых глаз. Если сильно зажмуриться, можно увидеть, как те смотрят на него с укором, но черты лица плавятся, утекают, как туман, и Эрик все равно не в силах вспомнить, чьи это глаза.

Так не может продолжаться вечно. Эрик знает, что никогда не был трусом, поэтому через пару бесконечностей он все-таки останавливается. Долго ждать не приходится – туман тут же оживает, будто все это время был на низком старте, ожидая, пока Эрик сдастся. Он подбирается ближе и ближе, и постепенно исчезают поля, деревья, небо, но Эрик остается. Он погружается в туман всей своей сущностью, но не растворяется следом за пейзажем. Он все еще существует, и его разум наполняется голосом, постоянно твердящим одно и то же: «Виноват-виноват-виноват-виноват». Эрик в бешенстве давит на виски ладонями, пытаясь заставить его заткнуться. Пока не понимает, что это его голос, и он давно кричит вслух.

Неожиданно все исчезает. Больше нет тумана, нет голоса. Да и Эрика тоже нет.

«Ты никогда не сможешь убежать от себя, друг мой. Но это не твоя вина. А сейчас ты должен проснуться».

Теплое обращение режет прямо по нервам, и Эрик резко ощущает, как один за другим наваливаются прожитые годы. Он обрастает памятью, как дерево кольцами, и когда он, наконец, открывает глаза, над ним самый обычный потолок, а не бездонное белое небо. Он уже снова Эрик Леншерр, лидер Братства.

И только он виноват в смерти Чарльза.


End file.
